


四月飞花 / Good Goodbye

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 《四月飞花 / Good Goodbye》吊桥效应与狭路相逢的相依为命东京爱情故事，发生在东京但鲜少出现东京地名哥哥视角第一人称，伪blog日志体，伪师生，没在一起





	四月飞花 / Good Goodbye

0

问：经历过的最漫长的等候是什么？

 

1

——西奥也是奥斯丁 发布于11.27 22：03——

在看到这个问题的前五分钟，我正在打烊前的简餐店里边吃东西边翻墙上网。  
这一年快要结束了，年初认识的一群熟人在那边的聊天软件上cue我，让我飞去东京参加他们的2019新年聚会。我回了条考虑考虑，顺手点开了很久没有打开过的Instagram，一串僵尸粉好友请求跳出来，我一个个顺着删除，就在那时候我看到一个名字，一个和那群人有一点关联的名字，一个，我不是很愿意承认但我……很想念的人的名字。  
他给我发了一个关注请求。  
我对着那个请求呆了一会儿，点开我们的共同好友的聊天窗口发了个“WHAT THE FUCK”过去，才按下“接受”。  
——“jjjustin0219接受了你的关注请求。”  
——“jjjustin0219开始关注你了。”  
我看着那两行字哭笑不得，因为我给他发送的关注请求是在整整七个月前，我在不能撤回的尴尬和痛苦里等了七个月。  
所以要我说，经历过的最漫长的等候是：等到已经不等了，居然等到了，然后你意识到，一直在等，只是没有抱指望罢了……

 

2

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.28 00：27——

随便说说，如果有熟人看到，看在我失恋可怜的份上不要传播。

2018年1月中旬的某天，上海第一次下雪的日子，那天忽然收到集团总部的通知，邀请我参加4月东京大型新人培训的海外助教选拔。  
我进公司不长不短，两三年功夫，曾听说过总部的人事爱搞这样保密性突袭，却从来没想过我能被看上，我觉得自己是个努力的人，可是努力和小有才华的人出了象牙塔瞬间就会被淹没得无影无踪。我很震惊，好在还算争气，结果在过年前公示了，办签证，订做西装，疯狂通宵赶进度，交接，带着满到合不上的箱子出发，现在想想，我那时候只是担心我会过上睡不了觉的苦日子，真是……太幼稚。

说说他。  
我鲜明记得第一次见到他的日子，因为真真是太戏剧化了。  
我在3月的最后一天踏上东京的土地，机场快线从成田机场出发，夕阳西下的傍晚光景，这是东京最后一个樱花满开的周末，铁道边的山坡上，绵延百米皆是开到极盛的樱花树，列车从被粉白覆盖的世界穿过，要不了半小时就能到都心。  
我在日暮里下了车，换乘山手线去研修所，月台在地势较低处，站外有一段上坡，有几株樱花开得漂亮，坡的栏杆旁，就在树下站了个男生，西服敞开着，脚边立着一个行李箱。他的下颌线条分明，嘴唇有些厚，面无表情的样子显得冷漠又疏离，他手里拿着mos burger的外卖纸袋，正在往嘴里塞薯条。  
他的目光毫无定处地四处飘荡，我顺着他的视线四处打量，最后得出结论，他没有在看任何东西。我望着他，我也不知道为什么他身上有种奇怪的吸引我的气质，就像一个漫画里的棒球少年忽然间走出来站在那里，竟还穿着与画风格格不入的西装。  
我听见山手线进站的声音，就在列车即将遮住我视线的前一秒，他的目光飘过了我的方向，然后，他微微睁大了眼睛，视线落在我的身上——  
车来了，车门开了，我望不见他，心不在焉地拎起箱子，在“请小心月台与列车间的空隙”的广播提示中光荣地半条腿卡进了缝隙里，等我被路人扶起来，再进入车厢，我已经望不见他了。  
以至于那天晚上教师第一次集合时，所有人都惊讶地望着我一瘸一拐的动作，我对他们说“我从月台摔下去了，常规操作，小事而已”，一屋子体贴的日本人立刻拉了把椅子让我坐在中间，第二天学员报到日的分工也被从迎门变成签到。  
失去了耍帅机会，我坐在签到台后，膏药贴满了膝盖，热辣辣的，让我强颜欢笑，上一个学员刚走，我低头轻轻呼了口气缓解疼痛，再一抬头，“漫画里的棒球少年”穿着西服站在我的台子前。  
他微微睁大了眼睛，漆黑的瞳仁聚起光线，我看清了，就真的落在我身上。

 

3

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.28 12：51——

我知道了他的名字，黄MH，嗯一个日天日地的名字。我负责的是5班，他是隔壁4班唯一一个外国人，学号排在很后面，我对着名单找了好一会儿才找到。我把他的名牌和宿舍钥匙递给他，他看了一眼我胸口的名字，“朱老师，昨天后来没事吧？”  
我有瞬间跳起来捂住他嘴的冲动，但想想，都说的中文，不担心，不担心。  
我脸上发烧，没好气地说：“狗皮膏药贴满膝盖呢。”  
他的视线往桌底的方向瞄了一眼，露出略带歉意的笑，“我的锅，我的锅，”下一句却原形毕露，“可是……是老师先看我的啊。”  
然后趁着我张口结舌无言以对微微鞠躬离开。  
我越想越丢人，越想越丢人，好在结束签到进入班级，教室外的草坪上一大片盛放的樱花树和后辈们青涩的面孔缓解了我的心情。  
我在教室外的自动贩卖机遇到了HMH，他从取物口取出一罐明治草莓牛奶，瞥见我，又扔了两枚硬币进去换出一模一样的一罐，他边喝边从我的身旁路过，把另一罐草莓牛奶塞到我的手里，“昨天的补偿，小朱老师。”  
现在想想，后来的那么多事都是有迹可循，是我那时太迟钝了丝毫没有感觉到。

研修所不知是照顾我这个外国人还是如何，一间双人宿舍竟让我一个人独占，我庆幸于进了房间不需要再端着笑脸讲着日文社交，我的日语并非科班出身，半路出家，真烂到家，不打腹稿根本无法流利交流，这一个月多半要被虐掉一层皮，想想就心累，放我回国制表好不好。  
第二天是培训启动仪式，5点就要起床准备，我给青紫的左膝换了膏药，早早躺下美滋滋睡觉，梦里我站在日暮里的樱花树下喝草莓牛奶，画面治愈得不忍直视。早晨，我们被导师组准备的晨间radio闹醒，主管老师打头阵，灌篮高手当BGM。我惊醒过来，膝盖痛楚都缓解了不少。  
早春的东京天亮得并不早，还没从毕业狂欢模式里醒过来的学生们领带系得歪歪扭扭，哈欠连天地站在路灯下排队上车准备去总部。  
5班的学生们把大巴满满当当塞了个大概，我在第二排的空位坐下，就在这时4班的助教藤井小姐带着几个学生上车来，“上一辆车坐不下啦朱老师，让他们过来坐。”  
我探头一看，嗬，那走在最后一脸起床气仿若游魂的酷boy，可不就是HMH么？  
他倒是毫不客气，半闭着眼睛径直走到我身边坐下，我以为他甚至没意识到身边这个人是我，直到车门关上后，他偏过头轻声说：“ZZT，安全带。”  
我气结，“你！”  
前排的小林老师笑眯眯转过来，“朱老师，有人陪你说说中文也好，总是要和我们讲日文一定很累吧。”  
他是我这次从属的5班的正班导，工龄15年的大前辈，做投行方向，是我一直向往的工种，我对他可以说是倾佩得五体投地，他这么一说，即便我想损HMH，都再不好意思开口。  
HMH也会看眼色，露出乖巧笑脸，“请两位老师多多关照。”  
发车后全车人大多陷入睡眠，我也打了会儿盹，清晨的东京依旧车流熙攘，这城市似乎永无入眠和苏醒的区别，我被走走停停的刹车扰醒，别过头HMH歪头睡得正香，脑袋一点，右边耳机从耳朵里划出来掉到我手心里，我无意偷听，要将轰隆隆漏出来的鼓点送回他的耳中，他在这时候迷迷糊糊说了一句，“拿一边去呗……”  
我将耳机按进他的右耳，他手指一勾，甩给我左边那只，我戴上，OOR的摇滚旋律冲进耳中，恰好是一句“You know I've got to be NO.1”。窗外，楼宇间挂着橙色的朝阳，我们路过日比谷公园，往大手町方向，开过皇居外围，沿路枝头飞花，金色的阳光洒上郁郁葱葱的春日光景，美到几乎不真实，总部气派的大楼已近在眼前，那是我憧憬过的地方，而我正要带领着这些学生们踏进去。  
多么奇幻的冒险。

 

4

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.28 18：01——

第一周，熬过了连续三天早起去总部被各种高层轮番训话，回来还得记录心得体会的日子，我们终于在周四迎来第一个完整的不用出培训所的学习日。5班的午餐时间从11：45开始，依旧挨着HMH的班级。  
我排队领餐食的时候远远看见他沉默地坐在长桌子的角落，看上去很疲惫的样子，把领带稍微松开了一些，面前放着一个食盘，配菜上的保鲜膜都还没有撕开。  
我左右望了一眼，班里那群孩子们大多也都去寻觅别班的好朋友了，于是大着胆子走到他右手边的空位置落座，对他周围的其他同学点头致意。我全程轻手轻脚没弄出什么大动静来，他还真就一点反应没有，耷拉着眼皮盯着眼前的菜。我正想去晃他呢，便听他拖着调子讲了句：“你怎么过来了啊。”  
“你知道是我啊！我以为你灵魂出窍了呢。”  
他缓慢地摸摸鼻子，“你的古龙水味道我认得啊。”  
“你怎么了？”我探手摸了摸他的额头，“没有生病吧。”  
“呃，我就是好困……”他多说一个字都好像要栽到面前的饭里去了。  
“昨天课后任务也没有很多吧，你是日经新闻时评写不出吗？我看我们班孩子好多都被难住。”  
他点点头，又摇摇头，整个人卸着力气，手缩在袖管里抵在桌子边，我看不过去，拿起他盘子边的那把勺子，塞进他的手里，“先吃饭！你忘了吃饭有时限吗？过会儿等下一批来了我们都得被赶出去了。”  
他烦闷地叹了口气，认命地握住勺子，我是真的饿了，便自顾自先吃起来，他扒拉一口饭，用手肘碰碰我，“我其实这两天晚上没怎么睡觉。”  
“嗯，看得出来。”  
“其实我睡觉有点不大好的习惯，昨天晚上睡前关灯聊天，他们开着玩笑说，JST啊你的呼声真的很可怕，就，他们是以那么轻松的口气说的，没什么恶意，但我听了心里真的很过意不去，他们越是不责备我我心里面越……”他吸了吸鼻子，“我为什么要跟你说这个，好没面子啊。”  
他用我强塞到他手里的勺子挖起一大勺饭，没注意我倒是放下了筷子。  
“那你怎么办的？”  
“什么怎么办，努力不要睡着就行了啊。”他口齿含糊，低着头扒饭赶进度。他的头发不算太短，发尾那儿有一截长时间抵着西服领口，呆呆地翘了一点，我忽然意识到，哪怕他看上去没心没肺刀枪不入，拥有与年龄不太符合的气场，他依旧还是个孩子，内里还需修炼，偶尔强行逞能。  
“呐，为了让你不要太没面子，要不我也等价交换吧？”  
“唔？”  
“其实呢，这次培训，我当个小助教罢了，居然让我一个人住双人间。我很庆幸的，因为据我大学的室友说，我很爱讲梦话，他们失眠的时候靠听我讲梦话打发时间，哈哈，每个人多多少少有些无法控制的习惯吧。”  
他抬起头来，我托着下巴望着他，“如果我今天不坐过来，你准备靠梦游度过接下来的大半个月吗？”  
“什么呀……”  
我清清嗓：“HMH同学，你要不要搬过来和我一起住啊？”  
他的眼睛短暂地亮起来，又熄灭：“不可能的好吗。”  
“怎么不可能呀？“  
“就，我们都是中国人，他们要促进地区交流……”  
我忍俊不禁，又故意不马上答他。面前困意朦胧的小孩是鲜有的呆滞，半张着嘴唇，嘴角还有一点酱汁，他柔软的视线徘徊在我脸上，过了好一会儿才惊起：“你说不说！我都这么惨了，你怎么这样逗我啊ZZT！”  
我被他踹到小腿，他莫不是真的恼了，我伸手摸他刺到脖子的头发，这样的触碰不知怎的，又让他安静下来，“你是母公司员工，我是子公司本地员工，身份不同，怎么不能促进交流了呀？再说了……”我放低点声音，“宿管老师怎么舍得让你每天都熬着不睡觉呢。”  
你又这么可爱……  
空气的流速似乎都缓慢了，他回身机械式塞饭，我捧起茶杯，飘起的热气掩在脸颊，刚呷两口就听见这位小朋友在笑，先是闷闷的一声、两声，紧接着几句极低的“啊哈哈”，最后似乎是再也憋不下去，亦不再故作淡定，仰着下巴捏着勺子哈哈大笑，就差对着全食堂大声宣布我好快乐，得意劲儿几乎要掀翻房顶了。  
我无从揣测他当时的心路历程，也看不见自己当下是什么表情，只是那一刻，他毫无保留的笑声和完全丢掉形象的模样太有魔力，我的胸口被填得实实在在，再也无暇去顾及别的什么了。  
我也跟着他一起大笑起来。

下午课间我被小林老师喊出去了。他一脸严肃的表情，问我愿意接受宿舍加一个学生当室友吗，虽然也是中国人。  
我假装不知道的样子：“哦？难道是隔壁班级的黄同学吗？”  
“是，宿管老师来联系我了，说黄同学和室友们协商一致请求换的，你是海外员工，宿舍又正好没有别人……但朱老师，我充分尊重你的意见，如果你不愿意我们不勉强。”  
“我不要紧的，”我露出善良市民脸与真诚微笑——  
“我自己的弟弟自己疼。”

 

5

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.28 23:39——

第二周的周三，我们收获放飞的一整天。  
培训的第一个大作业是为客户在乡间的酿酒工厂提建设性意见，看似是个课题，实则是出门放风。所有人去客户的工厂参观，有全程讲解说明，还可以试饮和领取新酿的红酒，一车人去时精英模样，回时已个个醉鬼上身。  
HMH发配到我班的车已成定例，我身边的位置也仿佛成了他专属座位，所有人包括小林老师，都会把我身边的位置空出来，等他大摇大摆坐下，他和我们班的皮孩子也打成了一片，这会儿正前呼后应地隔空喊话，捧哏逗哏，日语相声。我数次想要按住他的手脚，收效甚微，他为了阻止我，双手圈住我的肩膀把我紧紧锁在怀里，心口挨了我好几掌，我感叹这喝酒上头的小年轻就是不一样，照平时还不连连喊疼到处跟人抱怨“被室友朱老师欺负”，这会儿还能得闲低声说句“宝贝儿别闹”，我耳根瞬间烧起来，但无奈周围都是日本人，谁也听不懂他说什么，自从收留了他，我对他是愈来愈纵容，居然把他捧成了现在这样无法无天。  
闹了半程，过了个休息站，红酒的后劲发威，一车人头一歪便不省人事，HMH也不例外，他的一只手揽在我的肩膀上没放开，我挨着他，还算舒服，也不想动弹。  
车子静悄悄地沿着高速开回东京，我心里一动，算一算，一个月其实也不长，还有两周多一点就要回去了，这个念头一出，我的鼻子奇异地感到了酸涩。毕业两年多，不长不短，正是出了舒适圈，摔了几个跟头，忘记青葱岁月的分界点。看着他们，像看着当年的自己，怕他们染上世俗，又知道，他们总有一天要褪去天真，只是今天，这单纯无忧，我也分到一杯羹。  
想拉住时间，它却不理会。  
我的眼前模糊，有眼泪滑落，我侧过头，眼泪掉在HMH的西服外套上，我咬住嘴唇拼命忍住，这时候我肩上那只手按住我的脑袋，把我搂在他胸前，我的鼻尖闻到他衬衣上的味道，带着木质味道，我的泪水汹涌而出，不知在脆弱些什么。  
他说：“真是傻子。”

那天晚上，一群不愿意为客户写创意的懒虫们在草坪上打着手电筒开晚会，用手机和Beats Pill玩打碟，获赠的几箱红酒倒在纸杯里四处传递。我和几位老师原本是去维护秩序，结果竟也放飞自我加入了他们的队伍，一杯接一杯把白天在工厂没喝的都喝了回来。在模模糊糊的黑暗里我和着音乐在草坪上蹦蹦跳跳，有人走到我的身边来，合着我的频道，他身上有HMH的同款味道，他说：“想不到你那么会跳舞。”  
我大笑，“别看我现在坐办公室，从前可是常年习舞柔韧性一等一的，我一直以为我会成为一个大艺术家，别小瞧我！”  
“真的吗？”那人轻笑一声，我拉住他，“我跟你说啊，我曾经差一点就要当舞蹈家了……”  
我似乎絮絮叨叨说了长篇大论，而具体内容，我事后无论怎么回想都再想不起来，再清醒过来时是第二天的凌晨，我的眼睛上被温柔地罩了一个蒸汽眼罩，拨下它，我望见HMH的背影，他穿着睡衣坐在桌前，正拿着剪刀剪日经新闻。  
我抓起手机，看见5:19的数字，翻了个身，又掉进梦乡。

 

6

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.29 8:01——

第三周，也就是倒数第二周，培训的重头戏——最终主题演讲大作业开始进入初步创意提交阶段。思维混乱的学生们人仰马翻，小林老师和我分头指导全班6个组，晚上11点宵禁后才能挑灯夜战批阅培训日记。HMH不比我好，他为小组选了自己最想做的虚拟货币主题，组员以他马首是瞻，自然付出比别人都要多。我们俩背对背坐在桌前，用简易台灯偷着熬夜，经常到下半夜才去睡觉。  
东京的初春，在青黄不接的诡异气温里，陆续有人流感病倒。HMH所在的4班出现了两个病例，被迅速隔离到空宿舍休息。助教藤井小姐不得不分神照料她们，于是4班的培训日记被均分到几位助教头上，我也分到一部分，我粗略地扫过，在里面看见了HMH的名字。我抽出那张纸，一行行细细看过，培训日志的反面有自由意见栏，可以抒发任何想对老师提出的建议，他没有空着，端端正正写了“老师辛苦了”。我用蓝笔写下评语，在他的名字边盖上了我的印章，那时候他就坐在我背后改他的ppt，还扭头问我：你觉得我造的虚拟货币交易所取个什么高大上的名字好？  
我忽然有点感慨，意识到这样的日子不多了，与HMH，与400多名后辈一起，在“世外桃源”心无旁骛努力的日子真不多了。

在东京的最后一个周末，HMH的几个同学邀请我们去镰仓踏青，机会难得，我们一起去了。  
一行人在海滩边铺着桌布吃了便当，下午便上江之岛去。周六的游客总是格外地多，沿着上坡路往岛中心的神社走的过程中，我们和其他人走散了，HMH在群里发了信息，约好了集合时间，我们俩干脆闲庭信步，买了鱿鱼仙贝边吃边走。  
江之岛是部著名爱情电影的取景地，商店街四处可见男女主角头靠头的海报，我们沿着参拜路线走进神社领域，看见了此处有名的求姻缘的绘马。绘马上印着一颗巨大的爱心，可以在里面写上两个名字，如果单身，也可以将另一半的位置空着。  
“HMH，我给你也买一个好不好？”我心血来潮，不等他回答，直接递出纸钞买了两个。  
他有点无奈地接过马克笔和绘马，背过身迅速写完，反挂在了许愿柱上。  
我咋舌于他的速度之快，我才刚来得及在左边写下我的名字而已，我心里有种诡异的好奇，挠得肚肠根都痒：我好想知道他在绘马上写了什么。  
“HMH……”我犹犹豫豫地喊他，他正在低头看其他人挂上的绘马，“你写了谁的名字？”  
他意味不明地瞥了我一眼，低头笑笑，“我单身狗，还能写谁呢？”  
“哦……”  
“你呢？”他忽然直起身，直直地看着我，我很想逃开那目光，可是我像是被定住了一样，连眼珠都不知道怎么转，“我也单身狗，我还能写谁……”  
他向前走了一步，“你有想写的人吗？”  
我捏紧了手中的绘马，他走到我很近的距离，歪着头凑近我，又轻声问了一遍。  
“你有想写的人吗？”  
我咬紧嘴唇，不明白我为何要那么固执。他盯着我看了一会儿，忽然侧身走开，“算啦，不问老师了。”  
手里的马克笔在另一端印上了一个丑陋的墨点，我站在他挂的绘马下面，瞄着那里，迟迟不敢偷偷揭开那个真相，我自己的，我也落不了笔。  
我有点后悔买了这个许愿牌，一个人连对神明许愿都无法坦诚，他还能求得什么？  
我将空了一半的绘马挂了上去，仓狂逃离。

 

7

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.29 19:37——

我感觉到我的魂不守舍。  
那天晚上一回到研修所，我便被班委临时喊去商量留念影集的事，刚在大门口拿回房间钥匙便被直接拖走，万脸懵逼的我踉踉跄跄还不忘回头看HMH的反应，却见他已毫不留情抬脚去往宿舍的方向，面无表情的侧脸又回到我第一次在日暮里看到他的那天，那样冷淡。这让我在之后的时间里一直心绪不宁。  
来来回回折腾一小时，回到宿舍时房门锁着。门里冷冷清清的，灯都没有开。阳台挂了两件洗过的白色衬衣，落地窗没关紧，有凉风呼呼地灌进来。  
他不在，不知道上哪儿去了。  
这样安静有闲的时刻，换作刚来这里的时候，我简直求之不得，今天却已然不习惯了。我草草洗漱换了睡衣躺下，翻来覆去，脑海里一次又一次飘出来他的脸，我几乎想要求他行行好了，HMH，赶快从我脑袋里离开吧，可始作俑者偏偏不走，抱着臂望着我，就好像我欠了他什么。  
十一点半他还没有回房，这时候早已过了宵禁，眼看着还有半小时就要熄灯了，我坐立难安，一骨碌起来披了外套出门寻人。  
培训所的开放地带迅速过了一遍，自习室、食堂、浴室早已关灯落锁，我走得气喘吁吁，心里一动，重新回到宿舍区，凭着记忆来到那个陌生的楼层，试探着敲了219室的门——那是HMH搬来前的房间。  
门开了探出一颗圆圆的脑袋，对方熟悉的笑容让我安下心来——是另一边6班的金泽同学，他酷爱周杰伦，曾在自动贩卖机边和我搭过话。  
“啊，朱老师！有什么事吗？”  
我下意识捏紧了衣袖，“不好意思，JST……来过你们这里吗？”  
“喔——”他偷笑一声，拉开门，“他在哦，不过……老师先请进吧。”  
我亦步亦趋地跟在他后头，进了门便看见我遍寻不获的那个人躺在靠门口的下铺上。那张床上没有被子枕头，只铺了床褥，想必是他以前的床。他在T恤外裹了件毛茸茸的外套，一条棉质运动裤，光着脚，胸口紧紧抱着一个迪士尼松鼠抱枕，蜷缩成一团，哪里还有一点酷guy样子，分明是不感冒不罢休的小朋友。  
“他说他今天就睡我们这儿，还非说有空调不冷。我们也不知道你们现在住几号房，另外两位同学没办法，到寝具室给他拿毯子去了。”  
“没事，”我望着床铺上的他，有些出神，“我这就带他回去。”  
“也好，快回去吧，不然该挨主管老师骂了。”  
我蹲到床边，我找了他一晚上找不着，他却在这里睡得香，我不忍惊扰，放柔了声音：“HMH，起来了。”  
“嗯……”他迷迷糊糊应我一声。  
“起来吧，要着凉了，回房间睡吧。”  
“说了不回去了……”  
他真是让我又好气又好笑，这家伙，睡着了连在说中文还是说日文都分不清了。  
我拨开HMH侧脸的头发，摸了摸他的后脑勺，他的头发很软，轻擦过我手掌，我觉得我在他身上用上了一辈子的耐心，“我是ZZT，我来接你回去。”  
“ZZT把我丢掉了好吗。”他嘟哝了句，翻过身背对着我，蜷得更紧了。  
一时间我的心沉下去，愣在了原地。  
门这时又开了，两个高个子男生相继进来，手里抱着绒毯。他们见到我，露出见到救命恩人的眼神，上去对着小孩的屁股就是一脚，“JST！起来了，朱老师接你回家呢。”  
HMH一个激灵翻身坐起便要回击，刚举起抱枕却先看到了我，瞬间收敛了脾气，“你……”  
我想必也脸色不佳，别过头不看他了，“走了，回去。”  
我们终于在离熄灯只剩最后五分钟的时候向自己的屋子出发。他抱着被强塞进怀里的毯子小心翼翼地走在我斜后方，短短一层楼的路是令人窒息的沉默。  
我掏钥匙开了门，我们一前一后走到自己的床铺边，我脱下外套挂在衣架上，我能感觉到他的视线一直黏在我的后背，焦灼又不安。  
“ZZT，如果我刚才说了什么，我不是故意的。”  
我回头去看他，他的脸上还是那样没什么表情的样子，但眼神里分明流露出一点哀求。远处走廊里有“啪”地一声响，房里的日光灯应声而灭。  
“我没有丢掉你，HMH，你真的是那么想的吗？”  
“对不起。”  
“除了我还有谁会去到处找你，捡你回来？”  
“但这世界上对我好的也不止你一个人不是吗？”  
我如鲠在喉，“这很重要吗？”  
“对啊，这重要吗？”黑暗之中他向前走了一步，“如果不重要你就不要在意，不要露出那个表情给我看。还是说，其实你想当最特别的那一个？”  
走廊上有老师巡房的脚步声，我依稀记得今天是小林老师，我们分明都听见了那愈来愈近的声响，却无法动作，我们所深陷的这场对峙是鱼死网破、你死我活，只要一动就会输。  
先动的那个人是他。  
他向前跨了一步抱住我，倒进床铺里滚过半圈，拉过被子遮在我们的头顶。小林老师在我们的门口驻足片刻，脚步渐渐远离。  
他吁了口气，脱力地倒到一边，再开口时没了方才的咄咄逼人：“你这样不说话让我很害怕。”他摸索着拉住我的手，牢牢握住，就那么简单的一个动作，却让我心酸。  
我实在是看不懂自己在坚持什么。  
“HMH，你分得清对我的感觉吗？”我问他。  
“好感，友谊，喜欢，爱，陪伴，相濡以沫，还是别的什么，你分得清吗？”  
“分那么清干什么？人只活一次，尽情体验，抓住热爱，不是更好。”  
“哈……”我轻阖上眼睛，有什么情绪缓慢地从心口流走，我有恍然大悟的释然，而开口依旧哽咽得不成调子，“我和你不一样。你只有22岁，而我已经28岁了，我不年轻了，在做选择的时候比别人更需要底气和理由。我怕我分神走错一步路，就再也没有机会了。你是可以留在这里的人，而我要回到上海去，剩下的日子连一只手都不剩了，如果我们之间任何一个人后悔了呢？连带着这段回忆都会烂掉，代价太大了……”  
我用没被他握着的那只手胡乱擦了擦眼泪，他在这时扑到我的身上来，脸埋在我的胸口，我的心口慢慢被他打湿。  
“ZZT，我真的喜欢你，你看不出来吗？如果你不喜欢我的话你又哭什么？你那么伤心，这都不足以成为理由吗？胸口这么痛，也不足以成为理由吗？”  
“你知道吗，我心里反复有个声音在提醒我，我已经过了能不顾一切的年龄了。这样的煎熬，你那么年轻，你不会明白的……”  
“你不喜欢我吗？”  
“我不知道，我不知道，光有喜欢是不够的啊……我不知道……”  
“如果有天你后悔了怎么办。”  
“可能……已经来不及了吧，哈哈。”我吸着鼻子，心脏被他的眼泪腐蚀，已经快没知觉，“那时候，我就跪着对今天的想太多负责任吧。”  
他没有再说话，只是怎样也不愿意放开抱着我的手，他不是没在我面前露出过迷糊的一面，这却是第一次溃不成军。我知道我一定伤害了他，他将软肋露给我，让我一刀子刺进去，可是我更担心，我们带着狭路相逢相依为命的错觉辜负了这个珍贵的春天。

所以今天我跪着为当初的想太多负责任，回忆着回忆着，我几乎要自闭了。

 

8

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.30 7:26——

最近这个blog看的人多起来了……有点害怕被认出来，好在故事也快完了。  
为了写今天要写的这一段回忆，昨天晚上睡前我去听了回忆里的那首歌，歌词里唱：“我与你在一起的时间虽短暂，但并不是种浪费，我明白我想留下，但我们必须分开。之于我，该说的已说尽了，之于你，只有一个词令我无法忘怀：再见。愿我们再见。”  
我不知道你们有没有经历过，以为自己平静地处理了告别，以为自己挺释然的，但是转头才发现真的……很想他。

我和他的关系陷入了僵局，好在最后一个星期，主题演讲正式进入车轮战，结束前的文书工作又多到满天飞，我和他除了半夜默然背对背写东西的时间外几乎不打照面，各自躲在各自的班级里。  
助教需要帮参与评审的几位老师整理所有组别的成绩，我在录入得分的时候小林老师凑过来告诉我，HMH带领的那一组进了最后的决赛。  
倒数第二天的早晨，主题演讲的冠亚军争夺赛开始了，我坐在大厅一角的教师席，第一次看HMH在那么多人面前讲他造的那个虚拟货币王国，旁边有别的老师在啧啧惊奇，感叹这一组想象力的天马行空和讲述时的幽默风趣，我在心里想，你们不知道他为了这几分钟付出了多少心血，他的枕头边一直到今天早晨还散了一本摊开的书。  
400多位学生完成现场投票之后，两组学生都被请上台一字排开，HMH和另一组的组长站在主持人的两侧，我看见他紧张地握着拳头。在所有人屏息凝神的等待里，主持人报出了HMH的组名。  
全场都沸腾了，4班的学生们自不必说，他们等待着一锤定音的那刻，我也从座位上蹦了起来为他欢呼鼓掌，兀自激动了几秒才发现周围老师都震惊地看着我，藤井小姐想要鼓掌的手举在半空愣住，捂着嘴笑起来，我吐了吐舌头，尴尬地挠挠头发，老师们终于也集体站起来，完美掩盖了我的反应过度。  
HMH缩了缩脖子，似乎被这爆发的热潮吓了一跳，他目光越过整个大厅到达我的方向，先是有些愣愣的、意外之外的神色，而后，他肩膀抖动，缓缓露出一个欣慰的笑脸，看上去下一秒就要流泪了，挺住啊HMH，这么适合高冷的场合不能掉眼泪。  
集团总裁走上台去为他颁奖，他收回视线，连连鞠躬接过了那个奖杯，全场的焦点都在他的身上。  
我开始觉得我的那个决定没有错，他和我性格南辕北辙，注定是两个世界里的人，也许我们最好的方式就是说一句再见。

那天晚上的食堂几乎被学生挤爆，箱装的啤酒堆在桌角，所有人都喝醉了，挤在一起拍照、聊天、唱歌，度过最后的狂欢之夜，我去得比较晚，作为海外员工，我第二天参加完结业典礼就要离开，打包行李耗费不少时间。等我下去的时候，大部分人已经面色酡红，有些微醺了。  
我走到我的班级占据的一小片角落和他们碰杯合影，他们问我：“朱老师，明天最后的晨间radio是你吗？”  
“是啊！”  
“你会放什么歌呢？”  
我眨眨眼：“说出来就没意思啦，明天早些起来蹲在广播边等我呀。”  
他们喊着没意思，又有人嚷嚷，我给你推荐些歌吧！他们闹哄哄的，已经分不清自己在和谁说话，我认认真真看着这些雀跃的面孔，心里不愿相信，我们之中有些人以后再也不会相见了。  
宵禁时间依旧是11点，我在食堂门口和其他老师一起把学生赶回宿舍区，人稀稀落落地走完了，我也准备回去，这时有人从背后拍拍我的肩膀，我回头，看见HMH站在那里，他的脸很红，眼睛亮晶晶的，比这一周的任何时候都要兴奋。  
他拉住我的手说，我们回去吧。  
我这会儿明白他喝醉了。  
我放任自己，任他拉着走上了三楼，我们进了门，他躺到床上靠里的一半，拍了拍身边的位置，我犹豫了一下，还是躺了过去，他把被子拉过盖上，静静望着天花板。  
我等了一会儿，他也没什么反应，我有些困了，闭起眼睛。  
就在这时候，他握住了我的手，我没有动，他握了一会儿，缓缓地扣成了十指相扣的姿态。  
他说：“ZZT，我遇到你，有整个人生轨迹都会就此改变的感觉。”  
我睁开眼睛，侧过头看他，他可能以为我睡着了，吓了一跳，我们大眼瞪小眼了几秒，他侧过身，半阖着眼帘凑近，“我可以吗……”  
“我们不能在一起。”我轻声说。  
“我知道我们不能，所以吻我一下吧，你有什么损失呢？”  
“不一样的，HMH，你知道不一样的。”  
会有眷恋。  
可他还是没能停下动作，他是年轻的他是冲动的，他轻轻地贴上我的嘴唇，他在颤抖，好像有汹涌的情绪就要涌出来，过了几秒，就退开了。  
我的左手伸进裤袋，拿出了手机和耳机，我把一边耳机塞进他的耳朵里，按下了播放键。  
“这是我明天早晨打算播的歌。”  
他喜欢的OOR，我挑了一首不同的歌，我想最后对他说的话，都藏在歌词里。  
他听着听着，扣我的手紧到疼痛，呼吸也战栗，耳机隔绝不掉声音，我知道他哭了，我也是，我怀着渺茫的希望，希望他没听见我的呜咽。  
《Good goodbye》。

 

9

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.30 13:02——

“早上好，各位同学。现在是早晨5点30分，我是五班的助教Z、Z、T。  
今天是结业的日子。这一个月，大家过得怎么样呢？漫长吗、短暂吗、痛苦吗？意外还挺幸福吗，感受到了成功的喜悦吗？一个月前还是那样青涩的你们，已经踏出了成为合格的大人的第一步，我们每一位老师，都很感触，都很骄傲。  
我不比你们大太多，这是我进公司后的第一次海外出差，没想到是这么特别的任务，我也看到了一个更广阔的世界，认识了这辈子都不会忘怀的人，经历了想要一生珍惜的回忆，我无奈于自己必须要回去，很多人可能以后不会再见了，但无论我们的缘分是否止步于今天，都感谢大家这一个月来的付出，并且想对你们说一句：Good Goodbye。”

 

10

——西奥也是奥斯丁 修改于11.30 20:59——

这段很长的回忆写到这里，也要结束了。  
其实早在写这些东西之前，我就会常常想起很多那时候的片段，包括最后离开那天，我锁上教室的门，透过门上的小窗最后一次眺望教室外的草坪，樱花早已经谢干净长出叶子，郁郁葱葱的绿意，在我心里这个春天在那一刻彻底地过去了。  
我很矛盾，从那里回来之后的很长一段时间，我掉进现实和回忆的缝隙，整个四月和我现在所处的这个世界就好像是彻底割裂的两个宇宙，我有时怀疑我和HMH是不是正在另一个平行时空里肩并肩打拼，正一起去往更大的舞台更远的远方，只是这个我不知为何被遗落在了这里，找不到回去的方法。  
我后悔了，果然如他所说，我后悔了，我不觉得我当初的决定是错的，可是我每向前走一步，都在后悔。  
HMH与我最后的联系装在一个信封里，他在临别时悄悄塞进我的西服口袋，很小的一张信笺。  
他在里面写：等我长大。  
就因为那一句话，我鬼使神差地，按了他Instagram的好友请求，我觉得我们可以做好朋友，做最亲密的战友，我们可以再多一点联系，可是一等就等了7个月，等到了现在，大概这些也都是“不该”。  
手扶犁向后看，在爱情里畏首畏尾的人，注定不配拥有胜利。

 

Fin.


End file.
